Hidden
by Krisicake
Summary: She wasn't like the others. She came up in the middle of the night. She just needs to stay hidden. SLOW UPDATES
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to darkness. All I could see was darkness.

I didn't have the slightest idea of how I got here. No memory whatsoever, but the dark was strangly, calming my nerves.

All I heard was a slight wooshing sound. Like something was moving fast. Very fast.

I didn't realise it was what I was sitting on, until it came to a sudden stop.

"Ow." I hissed quitely.

After a few minutes of just sitting in the cold darkness, I decided to feel around for an exit.

After reaching up, I realised that there were doors. They were closed, and if I could push on them, I would be able to get out.

Finally, after what feels like an hour of failed try's I got the door open. It creaked the slightest bit, and I wnced at hthe sound.

I pulled myself out of the box, and into the warm air of where ever I was.

I closed the one door, as the early morning light filled the area.

After quickly scanning my surroundings for somewhere to hide, I sprinted to a forest.

Quitely and quickly, my legs ran across the field. With each step I take, the faster I get.

What would have been a 3 minute walk over here was a 10 second sprint.

I wandered around, careful that I was quite.

Until I heard voices.

I climbed up a tree quickly and silently, only a small rusle of leaves was heard as I stepped on a fairly small branch.

I was about 50 feet off the ground, before I looked at the people below me.

One was lanky, fairly well built, with blonde hair, and a slight limp, and the other was slightly shorter than the other boy, but well muscled, and he had dark brown skin.

I strained my earsto listento what theywere talking about.

The blondie said, "I swear, Alby, a saw something run into the trees a few minutes ago! And they were unhumanly fast, too!"

The other boy, Alby I think blondie said, shook his head. "Newt, it was probably just your imagination, or maybe it was some type of memory, I don't know? But I promise you, no one is here. Thwy are either all in the Maze or at breakfast, so don't..." I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, for they had gone too far away.

I stayed in that tree, as I climbed up higher. I could just see the feild, over the tree tops.

First day here.

I will be okay, I just need to stay hidden.

Maybe I can steal some food from them.

Or prank these people!

Ha ha! They don't know I'm here! I can do whatever, as long as they don't see me.

* * *

 **AN : Aaannnnnnnnnd what do you think? I want to know! This is gonna be so much fun!**

 **Chow!**


	2. Chapter 2

It's the second night, and I am starting to build a platform.

I work at night, and sleep during the day. I'm like an owl.

I find sturdy branches that still have leaves on them, so people don't suspect anything.

It seems that everyone here is a guy.

I tied off the last vine, for my platform, just as the sun started to rise.

I heard the already familiar sound of stone against stone.

I stood up, so I could see the giant walls open.

After they were fully open, a few boys ran out. They always came back before dark, when the doors close again.

No one ever went out at night.

Hmmmm. Maybe I could try that tonight.

I put my hand in one of my many pockets, and fished out a pocket knife.

I had quite a few weapons. Like I was put here to fight something. Or someone.

I had a dagger, the pocket knife, a bow, with normal arrows, fire arrows - when they hit the target they produce fire, for about 30 seconds. Found that out the hard way - and arrows that put the victum in a coma-like state - again, found it out the hard way. Also matches. Almost burnt my tree down with them.

Silently, I snuck up behind th building, that gave off the smell of food.

Someone left the building, and I snuck in.

I grabbed enough food that I had some, but it didn't look like someone took any.

I sprinted out of the building, after putting some carrots, celery, apples, and potatoes.

I walkex in the trees,to the closest opening in the wall.

Tonight I am going out.

 **AN : I am alive! For those of you who are waiting for Forget to be updated, I will try to do 2 updates within this week, and next week! Yay! I just needed a short, okay, long break, to get my creative juices flowing again, and that goes for all of my stories. I plan on being more active soon. But I will do those updates for Forget, then I have camp, and won't be able to do anything. I might write down the chapters by hand, then type them up later, but I am alive, and will be more active! Yay!**

 **If you have any questions or suggestions please tell me in comments or PM me, bye!**

 **Wattpad - krisicake**

 **Twitter - _krisicake_**

 **Kik - _mashed_potatoes_**

 **Aim - lazerurfaceoff**

 **Instagram - krisicake**

 **FAVORITE/COMMENT/FOLLOW**


	3. Chapter 3

At sunset the doors started to close, and I _quickly_ ran in.

That's when I heard the cries of plea. I peered around the corner, and saw a boy. A small boy with with curly hair. He wasn't going to make it. When the doors closed, I followed the boy.

He looked too young to be stuck in here.

Earlier, I heard some people talking about how dangerous the Maze is. I am guessing this is the Maze they were talking about.

I follow him. Making sure to keep out of his view.

I feel the need to keep him safe.

"Hello?" He calls out in my direction. "Is anyone there?"

"Shit." I cursed, as I backed up. He was walking in my direction.

I was at T intersection when I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

It was huge, slimy, and looked like a moldy spider burrito that was slimy. It was easily the size of a cow.

It was looking straight at the boy.

I heard a scream, that sounded very girly, but I knew it was the boy.

The monstrous creature charged the boy.

Without hesitation, I drew a fire arrow, drew back the string, and let the arrow fly, and hit its designated target. The monster.

The creature went up flames, and let out an ear splitting scream, as it turned into a chared moldy spider burrito.

"Who-who's there?" The boy called. I didn't answer. "Th-thank you." With that, he passed out from lack of sleep.

I picked up the boy, and carried him back to the door.

I smiled, at the boy, before dissapearing into the shadows, while the door started to open.

 **AN : If you don't understand why Chuck is in the Maze, he was doing runner tryouts. They ddidn't even do much, bug Chuck lost Minho somehow, and got lost, so here he is**.

 **I forgot (hehehe some people will get this pun) how awesome you people are. Like your comments are life. Like if I had a big book of nice comments, all of your comments would be in it.**

 **You guys are amazing, and I don't thank you enough, you crazy little people are so awesome, and you mean so much to me!**

 **OMF THE MEMORIES HAS OVER 8K VIEWS TYSM ILY**

 **If you have any questions or suggestions please tell me in comments or PM me, bye!**

 **Wattpad - krisicake**

 **Twitter - _krisicake_**

 **Kik - _mashed_potatoes_**

 **Aim - lazerurfaceoff**

 **Instagram - krisicake**

 **FAVORITE/COMMENT/FOLLOW**


	4. Chapter 4

As I watch the boy, whose name I don't know, get rescued, and taken out of the giant maze structure and cared for, I feel satisfied. I saved his life. I could probably save many others too.

* * *

I feel like a stalker, but I need to know.

I sit on a lower branch and eavesdrop on whet they are talking about near the fire.

"-you survive?"

"Well, uhm, this is gonna sound crazy, but... there was someone out there. I-I was about to be attacked by a Griever, and... it just... it caught on fire. Th-then I passed out in the middle of the Maze, and the next thing I knew I was by the doors again, with tha-that weird note above me." The small boy was shaking the whole time he recalled what had happened.

"Must've been a girl." My mouth hung open, and I almost gave away my hiding spot.

"What's that supposed to mean?" A blonde asked.

"It means only a girl would have been gushy enough to save Chuck." He rolled his eyes, and I refrained myself from leaping off the branch and strangling him.

"But would a girl have been able to catch a Griever on fire?" I let out a low growl, that I hoped no one heard. The people are so sexist. They should be stuck out there, and they wouldn't have me - a girl - to help them then.

"I don't care who it was, all I care about is that I am alive." The boy that I saved said, his eyes focused on the fire.

"Chuck's right. It doesn't matter if it was a girl, or boy, or a bloody crocodile! All that matters is that we didn't loose another shank." Everyone cheered, and I took that as my cue to leave.

I hopped from tree to tree, until I reached one of the four giant walls surrounding this area. I climbed the vines, to the top, then ran across it to the otherside, where my base was.

AN : Really short, but oh well. At least I updated!

Have a nice life! Buh bye!


	5. Chapter 5

I ran blindly through the Maze. Focusing soully on my hearing as I tried to find who was stuck out here.

Ow! Okay, I should probably use my eyes too. Damn, that hurt!

Aha!

At a dead end was a tan guy. He was wearing a blue shirt, and had an Asian apperance. The Griever that was chasing him stood between us.

I pulled out an arrow, not caring which one, and shot it at the Griever. It fell to the ground, and the boy it was chasing stared at me. I probably looked pretty menacing, with the blood from my cut all over my face, and my black attire.

I pulled out a nock out arrow, and aimed it at him. It flew towards him, and soon there was an unconsous boy, and Griever infront of me.

I heaved him onto my back as I began carrying him back to the doors. I pulled my arrow out of his arm, and carved another note into the wall.

 _Almost had him._

 _Try not to get stuck. Things that could have ended badly if I wasn't there._

I then ran off again to finish off the Griever.

* * *

"Ther-there was thi-this girl, and she had th-this bow, she shot an arrow at the Griever, and it-it just collapsed to the floor. She looked at me. She had blood on her face, and she was wearing all b-black. Then she aimed an arrow at me, and, I thought I was a gonner. Then I woke up by the wall with that note carved into it, and a bandage on my arm."

I smiled, as i leaned against the trunk of the tree, the lower half of me, resting on the same branch I was on last week.

"She's like a spirt. Like whenever anyone runs, we don't see her, but if someone is trapped in the Maze, then she rescues us." The same boy said.

"To the Spirit of The Maze!" Everyone raised their drinks in toast to me.

I blushed and ran off. I hide so well the think I'm a spirit! Wow, that... this, is amazing.

I think I could get used to this...

 **AN : Lol, I had all of that finished for so long, then I just added the last sentence, and was like, 'Okay, I'm done.'**

 **P.S. I forgot to say this in the past, but BDM9879, I make short vhapters because if they were longer, it would be losts of filler stuff, and I think the fanfic would go by too fast.**

 **That's it.**

 **Have a nice life! Buh bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

He was surrounded. Or so he thought.

One Griever on one end of the corridor. One on the other end.

And me behind him. The one place he didn't look for escape.

Backed up, as the Grievers came closer.

I grabbed his wrist, he yelped, and I hid my laugh. It was the guy who said I was a girl, because I saved someone. That cocky son of a bitch. Look where karma got him.

He struggled to follow me through the Maze. He was so slow.

I looked over my shoulder and the Grievers were still hot on our heels. If only this guy was faster! I could easily out run them on my own.

"Run," I said.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Just run." He took my advice, and started to do his slow run through the Maze.

"Now, you two," I started, as i aimed my arrow. "Run."

The arrow flew, and one of the Grievers lit up in flames. Another one flew, and the same happened to the second Griever.

I ran after the boy, and found him with his hands on his knees, as he was catching his breath.

Anoyher arrow was flying through the air, and hit his arm, and I had a dead weight to pull around. Because of his words about me being a girl, I held his left arm (the one without an arrow in it) and easily dragged him towards the doors. Someone is going to have a bad morning.

I looked back at him, to make sure he was in one piece, and noticed a spike in his stomach. It probably happened when he ran.

Is that-It's a spike from a Griever? A Griever...stung him? Since when does that happen?

I decided not to let it bother me. I can't do anything, I didn't even know Grievers could sting you until now!

Maybe the boys can. Hm. I'll have to see.

I prop him up against the wall near the giant door, and carve yet another not in it.

 _He got stung. Take care of him. No one will die on my watch. Hopefully..._

I sigh, as light starts to brighten up the corridor.

Time to leave. Ew, I can smell the burning Grievers from here.

I scrunch up my nose.

That smell is...it's morbid. That's the best way to explain it.

AN : The end... of this chapter. Haha. I know, I'm lame.

Have a nice life! Buh bye!


	7. Chapter 7

I hold my hands to my ears, not helping my situation much.

If I knew he would scream this much when I saved him, I would have second guessed what i was doing. I still would have saved him, but just thought about it first.

I rock back and forth on my feet, and suddenly fall throuth the stick flooring of my base.

A small yelp escapes me, but it's hidden by the screams of the boy, and crunching of leaves below me that I don't comprehend at the moment, just that I need to stop falling.

It doesn't work.

I land on top of someone.

Dammit.

Why? I was doing a great job at staying out of sight! Plus it's the middle of the night! Who would be out here at this time!

I fumbled around, as the boy I landed on came to his senses.

As he finally realized what happened, I had a thick stick raised like a bat.

His wide brown eyes stared up at me.

"Scream, and this hits your head." I warn.

The blonde visibly gulped, then nodded.

"Why are you here?" I questioned. My stick still raised.

"Uhm, why are you here? I don't recall a girl ever being here in the Glade," He stated in a weird accent.

"Who has a stick aimed to hit their head? Yeah, you. I have the upperhand, therefore I ask the questions. Got it?" I stared at him, waiting for an answer which doesn't come. "Got it?" He quickly nods.

"What's your name?"

"N-newt." He stutters.

"Why are we here?"

"I-I honestly don't know. W-we all were sent here with no memories but our names." He continues to stutter, and by now it's getting annoying.

"One more thing, don't tell anyone I'm here, or I will find you, and hit you with this." I motioned to the stick. "Or maybe make you catch on fire. Depends how I feel." I shrugged. "Got that?"

"Y-yeah." Newt answered.

"Good, now stop stuttering, and leave." I said.

He obeyed my command, slowly stood up, then walked away.

I let out a soft frustrated sigh.

I can't even remember my name, this is unfair.

 **AN : So it begins...**

 **The chapters should be longer maybe? Because there's dialogue, and human interaction... *shivers* ew... human interaction...**

 **Have a nice life! Buh bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

I am sat in the tree once again, stalking the boys who inhabit the Glade.

I almost laugh looking at the boy who was now done with what they called 'The Changing'.

He was very pale and shaking. Like any little thing will jump up and attack him.

"She had dried blood on her face, and a b-bow. Then she, uhm, she told me to run, I did, but I got stung. Th-then... then I woke with Clint at my side. B-but, I could feel her hand on my skin when she pulled me out of the way. She was there, but her hand was i-ice cold. Like she wasn't alive." Newt's eyes widened when the boy said I had dried dlood on my face, and that my skin was ice cold.

He knows it was me that is in the Maze saving people.

I swear if he says anything...

His eyes go back to a normal size as I leave them be.

About an hour later as I am still picking up sticks to fix my floor, when a hand comes in contact whith my shoulder and whirls me around.

My survival instincts kick in, and I fling the heel of my hand towards the face of the person whose hand rested on my shoulder, ready to break their nose.

I barely stop fast enough to not break Newts' nose.

"What are you doing?" I whisper, as I drop my hand, and shrug his off my shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the Spirit of The Maze?" He asks, his voice a whisper also.

"I didn't need to tell you any thing, and I still don't." I pointed out.

"How long have you been here?"

I don't answer.

"How long have you been here?" He repeated. This time his voice a whisper-yell.

I stare into his eyes, open my mouth like I'm about to answer, then hit him in the side of the head with the handle of my knife.

I then dragged his unconscious body towards a tree with a low hanging branch, broke the branch, amd made it look like it was an accident.

As long as he knows what's best for him, they won't know it wasn't one.

As I walked away I came to a conclusion.

I can't keep my base here. I need to move it.

Maybe in the Maze?

AN : Although short, these chapters are good. I hope...

Okay soooooo, have a nice life! Buh bye!


	9. Chapter 9

I stood with my back to the Maze, facing out on the edge of the cliff. It seemed unnatural.

Like something was wrong, but I couldn't put my finger in it.

I will work on figuring that out later, for now I need to find a new base.

Maybe, if i went down, so it was on the side of the cliff...

Yeah, let's try that.

My toungue poked out of my mouthas I worked at tying vines together to make a rope.

Just as I stepped to the ledge of the cliff a Griever scream startled me and I fell.

Well, I'm... "What?" I whispered.

I...I was floating on something. I looked downm and sure enough I was standing on an invisible platform.

"Wait." I pinched the inside of my wrist and felt a faint pain. Yep, I am awake, but...but how is this possible?

I kneeled down and felt around, my left hand was in open air, and mh right... it dissapeared. Like, I'm looking at my hand, but, what hand?

I pull my right hand back and it reappears. Almost like it's coming out of icy water. But it wasn't wet.

I put my hand back and felt around. There was a wall...

There must be an invisible room here!

I took a chance and tumbled into the - hopefully - room.

Yep, a cool, metal room with a computer screen at one end, and coffin things that seemed farmiliar.

Welp, new base status: found.

AN. : Ha ha, she found the Griever Hole on accident, when the Gladers had to go through a whole map process.

Aaaaaaaand, to the next chapter!

Buh bye!


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up in my base.

What happened? The last thing I remember are the Grievers coming into the room, so how did I end up here?

Well, if something is stopping me from moving my base to the Maze, then maybe I should move it somewhere else in the Glade.

Higher up? No, the tree is flimsier there.

A different tree? Newt would find me easily.

Underground? The ground is mostly concrete and grass, how would I inconspicuously make and underground base?

On the Maze wall? That...that's not a bad idea.

I'm not in the Maze, I'm not in the Glade, it would be hard for anyone other than myself to get up there... It's perfect!

The Maze wall it is.

I started to make my way over to the wall where vines were and started to climb. When I reached the top I almost fell back down the wall.

My head hit a ceiling. Wait, let me refraze that. MY HEAD HIT A FUCKING CEILING!

How is that possible? We're outside, aren't we? Well, I guess we aren't anymore. Actually we never were.

I sat down on the wall to try to understand what just happened.

I hit my head... on a ceiling... while outside. How does that work? Oooo, are we underground, in some sort of bunker?

I gasped and stood up, careful to not bump my head again. I taped the ceiling and a control panel came up, like it was on some sort of screen.

There was brightness, what it was showing, how long the light lasted, how long the darkness lasted. Even if there was fog. It didn't go very high though, probably to save water for whoever put us in here.

That leaves me with more questions than before. Who put us in here, and why put us in here?

My brain felt like it was going to over heat. Speaking of eat... Wait, I said heat, not eat. Might as well eat, though. My brain won't function at all if I'm hungry.

I started to make my way down to my old base which wasn't far.

It happened so fast. One minute I was climbing down a tree the next I was free falling towards my death.

Again, it happened so fast. I was falling to my doom and every atom in my body was willing me to stop falling, though I knew it wouldn't happen. Feet before I touched the ground it was like I was suddenly attached to a harness that stopped the fall.

Slowly, my eyes opened and I almost screamed, but I settled for a loud gasp.

I was floating. I was fucking floating four feet above the ground. I was floating.

As if an invisible entity was holding me, it felt like I was lifted up by my upper arms, then placed standing up on the ground.

"Oh my god." A voice stated.

I whirled my head around and saw Newt standing with a bunch of sticks at his feet which I presume he was holding a few seconds ago.

"Oh my god," He said again. "You're-you're..." Newt couldn't get more than a few words out of his mouth.

"I don't know." I finished his sentence for him.

"I need to tell Alby." Newt started to pace. "I need to tell him. I've kept it from him for too long. I need to tell him."

"Don't. Please." I said.

"Give me a good reason not to." He demanded.

An idea popped into my head. "If you wait here, I'll show you. If you don't wait here, I'll have no choice but to kill you and everyone in this Glade.

Newts eyes widened, but he stayed there as I started to climb back up the wall.

As soon as I got to the top, I tapped on the ceiling and the menu thing showed up. I tapped around a bit until images of night skys showed. Beautiful image, mind you.

For example, different sets of stars with many different colors, and different orientation.

I quickly picked an image that I thought looked nice and the stars slowly started to fade into the once booting blackish-blue sky.

I climbed back down, careful not to fall this time.

"What did you do?" Newt asked as soon as I was on the ground.

"Look up." I told him.

It was almost satisfying eating Newt's jaw drop when he looked up at the stars in the sky.

"What are they-?"

I cut him off. "Stars."

He finally looked back at me and said, "How did you do that?"

"A control panel on the ceiling." I shrugged.

"What?" Newt nearly shouted. "There's a ceiling!"

"Yep, got a bruise on my head from it. Oh, I think I've said too much. Whoops, bye." Before he could say anything else I was already ten feet off the ground, and well on my way to the top of the wall.

AN : It's been a while, so you lovley people of the interwebs get two chapters! Yeah, they're short, but at leat you got new chapters!

Summer break is coming closer and I hope to finish Remember by the end of summer, so yayyyy! And the next chapter of Remember is coming soon also. I hate how I can't update sooner, writers block and everything, but at least I update quicker than some people who don't have writers block.

Anyway, enough ranting, buh bye!


	11. Chapter 11

"Back again, are you?" I asked Newt as he walked next to my **part** of the wall. Yep, that's right. I claimed part of the wall, it's now mine.

"Someone has to make sure you don't murder the lot of us." Newt said as I scaled down the tree I was sitting in.

"What makes you think I want to murder you?" I asked jokingly once I was on the ground, and standing next to him.

"Well," Newt pushed himself off the wall and started to pace around the small clearing. "The Gladers think you're some sort of savior, so all you need to do is ask for a few sacrifices, then bam!" Newt clapped his hands and paused for dramatic effect "I'm the only shank alive for not being stupid like the rest of 'em."

I giggled a bit then added, "Well we both know how much I do love my sacrifices." This time Newt and I both laughed. "But seriously, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" I questioned as I sat down on the ground. Well, I guess you would call it a floor now, seeing as we're in a giant box.

"Needed a break."

I waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't. So I asked more questions. "A break from what? Life? I think you're gonna need to get in line, buddy."

Newt gave me a weak smile. "I guess you could say that."

"Seriously, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Since when do you want to help me? You almost caved my skull in when we first met!"

I rolled my eyes since it was obvious, and also I was annoyed at his obliviousness. "Since you started bitching to me about your problems. Now, because I'm stuck with you, you need to tell me what's wrong."

Newt sat down across from me, about a foot or so away, as I put my elbows on my knees, and rested my chin in my hands. Newt also propped his head on his palms, buthis face was in his hands, not just his chin.

The blonde took a deep breath, sighed and looked up at me, but just as he was about to speak, someone else did.

"Hey, shank! We've been looking all over for ya!"

I stared at Newt, both of our eyes were the size of plates.

"Newt? Ya feelin' alright? Aren't gonna klunk your pants, are ya?"

My heart was beating loudly in my ears. I did the only rational thing I could think to do. I shot him.

"What'd ya do that for?" Newt demanded.

"I panicked!"

"So you shot him!"

"Well, yeah, he was gonna see me."

"So you shot him." Newt deadpanned.

"He'll wake up." I shrugged.

The short boy groaned, and I gasped. I hit him with the wrong arrow. It was only a normal one, not the one that makes you pass out. Well, he's lucky I didn't accidentally catch him on fire.

"Alby's awake." Newt told me, and I nodded. "What make him pass out or something! I'm sure, your glare alone could do that!"

"But he's already heard us! Sure, I can make him pass out, but I can't erase his memory!" I nearly shouted as I struggled to lower my voice. It was bad enough this Alby character has heard me, I don't need to whole fucking Glade to hear me aswell.

"Well then, what do we do?"

"Newt? That you?" Another voice called, and I started to shake my hands, a nervous habbit I guess.

"I need to go."

"What? No! You can't leave me here!" Newt complained.

"I can't exactly take you with me, either now can I?" I argued back.

"But-!" I cut Newt off.

"I'm sorry, really, but I need to go."

And with that I scaled a tree to stay out of sight, and watched the situation play out before me.

 **AN : Don't really have an AN, so this is useless.**

 **Buh bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

Newt POV (crazy, right?)

"For the last time, I don't know what happened! I was sitting, facing the wall because I was thinking about something, and then this arrow flies out of nowhere, and hits Alby in the shoulder!" I sighed.

"But I thought I heard someone else talking to you."

"Well then you were hearing things." I snapped at Minho, and he looked slightly offended. I felt sorry, of course, but if anyone knew that I was talking to the Spirit of The Maze, no doubt would the Gladers want to find her, and I would never stop hearing questions and accusations, possibly even get thrown in the Maze! It was for the best too. She might kick the klunk outta some of the Gladers as well.

"Okay, now that that's settled, ya shanks can go back to your jobs, and if someone tries to trap someone in the Maze to see the Spirit, you can bet your ass that you'll wish you were face to face with a Griever than gettin' your punishment." Alby warned, and everyone left, but as I was leaving Alby asked for me to stay behind to talk.

"Now I know you don't think I'm a obedient little shank like that lot, so you're gonna tell me what really happened, or your ass is the next one off the cliff. And don't say 'nothing' because I heard you talking to someone, and I wanna know who that someone is, 'cause it sure as Hell wasn't a Glader." Alby warned, and somehow he seemed more menacing, when he was sitting in a cot from the Med-Hut than when he was standing up.

Frankly, I kinda didn't want to get thrown off the cliff, so I caved and told Alby everything.

"So what your sayin' is that you've been chattin' it up with the Spirit of The Maze everytime you go into the woods?" Alby asked.

I shrugged. "Well, not everytime-" Alby cut me off.

"Woah woah woah! Didn't need to hear that bit about your sex life."

Newt's eyes widened, much like they did previously that day. "Wait, what! Ew, no, not like — why would you think that! No, I mean," I sighed and got my thoughts in order. "I meant that I actually do productive stuff in there sometimes. Like get fertilizer, and worms and all, and sticks too."

Alby nodded. "Alright. I'll keep your little secret, but only if I get to meet her."

"I-I don't think thats a great idea, Alby. The first time I met 'er she fell on my and threatened to bash my skull in with a stick." I explained.

"Sounds kinda like Gally, and we're all still alive. So either I meet her right now, or we wait and I follow you to her the next time you meet." Alby stood up and said, "So should we leave now, or should I wait?"

All I said was, "Now" and turned around with Alby following, and the only thing I could do was pray this wasn't going to become a blood bath.

AN : Wow, this was actually half decent. Next chapter is her POV again. She doesn't have a name quite yet so ya'll are gonna have to deal with general pronouns :)

Buh bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Back to Her POV (im not giving away spoilers for her name — it's coming up, just you wait!)

I was marveling over how I hadn't died the other day, so I did the only obvious thing to do, I jumped off of high objects. And it worked. Every time I jumped out of a tree, I would will all of me to stop falling and when I was less than five feet away, I would stop just in time. So either I was connected to an invisible harness, or I was using more of my brain than average people do, or I was just a super human.

Us humans only use like twenty percent of our brains, so it would make sense that if I was using more than that, that I would be able to do extraordinary things. Like create a bigger atom lining between myself and other things so things can't touch me. I bet if when I stopped and I tried to use one hand to touch the other there would be an impenetrable force about the size of my distance to the ground stopping me.

I sat on top of my wall catching my breath from continuously climbing and free falling — free falling was quite fun though. I was sitting, eating a tomato like an apple when I noticed two figures in the woods heading towards my part of the wall.

I leaped down off the wall so I landed in a tree. And when I say in a tree, I mean when I lowered myself from, ya know, the air, I was pretty stuck between two branches with leaves all in my hair and face.

Though I managed to free myself from the branches, I did not infact stop myself from falling twenty or so feet from a tree, and landing on my back right in front of Newt and his friend whom I had shot in the shoulder.

"Looks like we don't need to wait, here she is." Newt said as I sat up and tried to catch my breath.

Newt's friend got straight to business as I tried to get air back in my lungs, and asked, "Why are you here? Who are you?"

"Sorr'... knocked wind... righ' outta mysel'..." I tried to explain as I stood up and put my hands on my knees trying to get the last of the air in my lungs.

Pushing my short hair out of my face, I stood up and said, "Hiya, sorry 'bout your shoulder, kinda panicked." I shrugged, and busied my hands with straightening out my sleeves.

"Who are you, and where did you come from?" The short boy persisted.

"Who are you, and where did you come from?" I countered.

The boy snorted as Newt face palmed. "And why would I tell you that?" Shortie asked like I was delirious, can't blame him.

"Well, seeing as I could easily kill you and pretty much everyone here, I think you should be doing the talking." I pointed quite literally seeing I had a knife in my hand for most of my statement.

The boy visibly stiffened, and Newt started laughing. I turned to him and asked, "Why are you laughing?"

Newt kept laughing. "Is this how you greet everyone you meet? By giving them death threats?" He questioned.

"Well for the most part I save lives, but there's nothing to really save the two of you from, except myself, of course." I stated while exaggerating my hand motions just to scare off the new guy.

Shortie's jaw fell, then he said, "So you're really the Spirit of The Maze?"

"Mm, nice title, but it's not my name you know." I told the pair.

"Then what is it?" Newt asked as I started to climb back up the tree.

"Ren." The word slipped into my mind and felt giddy that I knew my name. Like it was a big secret that I just found out about. I climbed higher before calling back, "And don't wear it out!"

 **AN : And she has a name! Its Ren as in Florence Nightingale. Plus the name suits her for 2 reasons! And thanks BookRain for the name suggestion! That's just about it soo...**

 **And ya'll are so fabulous in the comments, you made me blush! Like, 99.99% of the people on this site are so wonderful, and that 99.99% is all you guys in the comments, and I'm just in a good mood right now so I'm rambling, sorry.**

 **Love ya, buh bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

Days passed until something interesting happened and what it was was something I didn't expect in a million years.

I was wandering the Maze on top of the wall which I have started doing seeing as the Maze is so interesting. It changes everyday despite it's weight and how big it is and it changes in a matter of seconds too!

Anyway, as I was saying, I was walking on the wall when I noticed a few of the vines on the wall were shaking, which only happens when someone touches them or climbs them, and they were shaking far too much for someone to have just brushed up against them. Someone was climbing. And the only reasonable answer is that they were going to jump. God knows how many people can free climb hundreds of feet in the air. I believe it's just me at the moment.

I raced along the wall when all of a sudden the shaking vines stilled and a scream emitted from that general area. And it was human unless the walls started to randomly start screaming, which is possible seeing as they already moove.

I raced over even faster and jumped over the edge where a limp, crumpled body lay in a pool of blood.

"Shit shit shit shit shit," I kept saying as I sank to my knees next to the limp form. "Newt why." My mind was racing a million miles an hour, yet I somehow remaned calm.

I pulled out my knife and held it under his nose, waiting to see it fog up to make sure he was breathing. And it did. I sheathed the blade and stood up, pulling Newt's (almost) dead weight up to carry him back. I hope this boy knows how much I'm risking for him.

I don't care if I was covered in blood, I just needed to get my friend to safety so he doesn't die.

There was a roar behind us a bit after I started walking the two of us forward towards the Glade. "Shit!" I repeated for what felt like the millionth time that day.

Then there was another screaml. I sighed and propped Newt against a wall and ran back towards the noise. Great idea, I know.

There was a Griever stabbing a boy with it's spike and I ran forward to save the boy from getting trampled by the beast as it started to run for me. But I wasn't fast enough. Me. A girl who can free climb hundreds of feet, and manipulate atoms around me, couldn't out run a simple Griever.

I felt a sharp pain in my back and I stumbled for a moment as the Griever ran back to whatever Hell Hole it came from. "Shit." Again, that word.

The boy collapsed soon after I said that and I did my best to keep going as I dragged him along. After what felt like forever, but was really only a minute or so, we reached Newt and I started pulling him along also. It was in that moment that I knew I was completely and utterly fucked.

I was going straight towards the people I was hiding from and I was stung. I could barely keep my eyes open but I forced myself to. Three people's lives depended on me getting to the Glade before dark. No way in Hell would I make it longer than that.

What felt like an eternity later of stumbling and dragging two boys who both had at least fifty pounds on me, I reached the end of the way where the doors where. Never had I been more happy to see them.

There was screaming and yelling as I neared the entrance and more of the Glade's inhabitants circled around the entrance, straining to see what all the excitement. Here it was. Everyone was going to see me. Find out I was here. Find out what I could do.

I just pushed forward though. I needed help. These two needed help. I was going to pass out soon, I could feel it. The weightless feel in my head, the blood pounding in my ears, sluggish movements. I was gonna pass out and it was going to be soon, so I had to get myself and these two inside the Glade or it was game over for all of us. And that thought made me push harder.

As we were passing through where the doors were to close soon, a loud boom echoed through the glade and the oh-so-familiar sound of stone on stone came after and I started to panic.

I used the last my strenght to make sure the three of us were out of harms way before I fell to my knees and said, "Help us, please." And on that note, I passed out.

 **AN : Longest chapter yet and by far, my favorite.**

 **That's it, buh bye**


	15. Chapter 15

Once I woke up, I was feeling so much better than I did when I was, ya know, nearly dieing.

"Hey there," someone said and I flinched. Not because I was scared, but I was fighting off my instincts to disable the person.

"Who are you?" I asked the blonde who was sitting on the bed a few feet away.

"Stay here, I need to get Alby." The stranger said before walking out the door, completely ignoring my question. Some people's kids.

I would have done anything to not follow this guy's orders, but if I tore out the stitches on my stomach, there was a good chance of death in my near future, and believe it or not, but I'd prefer not to die today.

Then I was waiting. And waiting. And waiting.

I was stuck in a room with nothing to do for about an hour. Or atleast what felt like one. But I was so bored, I felt the need to scream because of the silence. I wanted to just dissapear into the Maze where I could study it more. Understand how this giant structure moves with weighing thousands of tons.

"Ya gave us a scare. Though you were gonna die." Alby said as he walked through the door. "Clint put in the stichew and hoped for the best because the shot wasn't working. Hell, Jeff didn't even want to be near you."

"The stitches suck. What did he use as stitches, steel wool?" I was as I sat up in the lumpy bed. Alby gave me a thin smile as he sat down in a chair that creaked ominously under his weight.

"Listen, I'm gonna give ya two choices okay?" Alby didn't wait for an answer as he continued to talk. "You can either spend all your time in the Maze, or be an official Glader. I don't want you spyin' on us anymore."

"I'll think about it."

"Fine, but you have until sundown to make your decision, no longer or you'll be exiled to the maze." Alby stood up and the chair gave a final creak as he did so, then he walked out of the room.

So either be exiled to the Maze full of carnivorous beasts, or be stuck with fifty or so boys in a giant box for who knows how long. What an easy choice to make...

As the day went on, the decision got harder and hareder to make, each more appealing than the other, but nothing giving any clear answer on what to choose.

On one hand, I could live with fifty some guys in a giant box, trapped here, forced to follow rules aginst my will, but fed, warm, and safe. There was no adventure in that.

On the other hand, I was in a giant obsticle course. A wonderus creation filled with almost unfathomable moving walls, and the place mostly to myself. Yet being alone can get boring, not to mation the monsterus beings that come out at night.

So to take my mind off of the decision I was forced to make in a few hours, I started to wander around the building in which I'v e been in for who knows how long.

It was kinda scary. Not that the place was scary, it was just the fact that I was worried I would crash through the floor at any given moment. It was also quite boring. Bare rooms with maybe a few chairs or even a sleeping bag but that was about it.

The worst part? It didn't help me choose an answer.

A few hours passed and I am back in the infirmary place, and Alby has just arrived, waiting for me to give my answer. But I did not have an answer to give him.

"Okay." I said, hoping he would just choose for me.

"Okay what?" Alby asked. I was hopibg he wouldn't do that.

I sighed and in a split second, I decided. "I'll stay."

 **AN : Whoa, betcha you saw that comin'. Maybe not, but who knows? Not me. Whatever, it's nearly 1 in the morning, and I have school tomorrow, and I am going to hate myself for not getting enough sleep...**

 **Anyway, buh bye!**


End file.
